The Last Straw: A Call to Arms
The Final Straw Utopia was ablaze. The outskirts of the city had been besieged by an unknown assailant, and the Phantom Breakers had only just been dispatched to deal with the problem. Though the city was quite large, their guild ace raced through the city towards the disaster area. Finding it proved no problem, as the smoke could be seen from clear across the capitol, however how they where going to deal with such a large disaster area proved to be a problem. While jumping between rooftops, the tall red skinned man thought over the situation, and the more he thought, the more it didn't sit right with him. He had never heard of an earthquake affecting this large of an area, especially this close to the city. And he was sure they still had some time leftover from when the guild master had used the Grand Shogun to quell the activity in the area. He bounded off another rooftop and saw a ruined landscape stretch as far as he could see. He was stunned for a moment, before he heard someone calling his name."Konoha." He looked around, seeing very little through the smoke, before looking down to see the guilds resident medical expert Kolter Porand in the midst of clearing the ruble of a building away with his String Glove Magic. "Give me a hand with this." Konoha summoned up his lightning as he created multiple clones of himself as they went to help clear a path of rubble for some of the other victims as Konoha directed them to a safe zone. Kolter ran inside a small crevasse formed by the fallen rubble, only to return moments later with blood coating the bottom of his shoes. "Damn it, where did this come from?" He asked, though he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. "I thought the Master quelled the area only a bit ago." "He did, but something like this couldn't have been an earthquake, the lines seen on the ground where the cracks are don't seem to match" He said lifting another heavy piece of rubble. "What else could it have been then?" Kolter asked as a few more people came towards them. As he directed them to a safe zone, it occurred to him that Konoha wouldn't know any more than he would about the situation. after taking a moment to bandage a dew minor injuries, he glanced back at his companion. "Where is Master Jayapura now?" "Last I heard he as at the guild hall working on some stuff, I don't think he knows about this" He said getting another piece of rubble away. "Well, we can get him after we clear out any survivors." As Kolter spoke, a handful of other Phantom Breaker mages arrived on the scene. He looked them over, then began directing them. "You three go back a few blocks and sett up a shelter in the shopping district. I want the four of you to fan out and get people to safety, and you go alert the Master about this." He was about to follow Konoha into the ruins, before he seamed to remember something and called back. "And steer clear of any damaged buildings. We don't exactly know what this is, and an aftershock could make everything come crashing down." They all nodded in response, and the two mages headed farther into the wreckage. Helping people when they could, stepping over many more they couldn't, until Kolter saw a very strange sight. Amongst piles and piles of rouble stood a single building, a sporting arena build only a few years ago. "Do uh, do you see that?" Konoha looked back at him then followed his line of sight until he too saw the building. "Earthquakes don't just miss buildings, do they?" "No, they go and destroy everything in their path, not just one thing" Konoha said looking at the cracks that went upward to the hills. "Something's not right." He mumbled, before shaking the thought away. "Ether way, if the place is still standing, someone will probably be inside. Even if their aren't, it's the perfect place to set up a medical camp." Konoha half followed Kolter towards the mysteriously standing building, glancing around at the destruction throughout the capitol. "I can feel electro aura's nearby, some of the people are still stuck inside of the buildings, Kolter, get Minerva on the line and have her sent up more of our teams, we will need all the help we can get" Konoha said starting to help out by breaking apart rubble with his lightning. "Will do boss." Kolter replied while the guild ace worked. He retrieved a lacrima from his pack and activated it with a flick of a switch. There was static for a moment, before they ehard someone on the other line respond. "Minerva? It's Kolter." Some muffled voices came though the artifact, to which Kolter responded. "The shopping district, I think. Anyways, there's a sports arena in the area that I'm going to use as a checkpoint. It doesn't look damaged, so meet me there and I'll fill you in." More muffles, then the device fall silent. "Konoha, I'll see you in a bit. Direct people to the arena as you find them." He said as the red skinned man brushed aside a large rock like it was nothing. "God help us." he muttered, before running to the arena like he said he would. Konoha nodded as he jumped through building after building at lightning speeds, grabbing any person trapped in them, and landing them safely. "Go to the qutis arena, there will be temporary shelter's waiting along with medical treatments and warm food" He said as they helped each other towards the arena. Konoha then felt another electric aura as he went to go investigate it only to find a small stone on the floor that showed to have the symbol of the nature hunters. Before he had the chance to think on his discovery, a red flash shone through one of the buildings broken windows. Konoha recognized it as the Phantom Breakers disaster signal, something they developed if anyone needed assistance while working a disaster area. Though upon closer inspection, he realized that the flair had been fired from the arena where Kolter was suppose to be. Konoha used his lightning form to get there, helping out some of the other people along the way, before he arrived at the spot and saw where it came from and bolted into the building, finding Kolter there. Before he could make any inquiries however, Konoha stopped dead in his tracks. Body's lined the floor in all directions, and a thin layer of blood covered the entire pitch. His mouth hung agape as he surveyed the massacre, as Kolter rose from the ground after unsuccessfully searching for any signs of life. He glanced over at Konoha, but his eyes caught something behind the guild ace, and his normally pail skin turned a sickly white. He pointed past Konoha with a shaking hand and said. "This was no earthquake." Konoha turned around to see the mark of the dark guild of Nature Hunter drawn in blood across the arena's big screen. Konoha had a look of shock on his face, in the entire life he was here, never had he seen such a display of pure evil. He started to feel electricity rush through his body as it physically manifested himself, even though he was doing his best to keep it under control. "Finish whatever you have to do, then head back to the guild and find the old man, we need to talk to him after we finish this...." He said in a low voice before going to grab each body to properly place them outside. After a quick look around, Kolter sighed. "Damn it Konoha, I'm a doctor, not a necromancer. Only thing I can do at this point is pray for them. Pray, and hope there are still survivors elsewhere." He prayed for a moment, then turned on his heel and headed for the door, stopping Minerva just as she arrived at the arena's entrance. "What happened here?" She asked looking at the horror in front of her. "It was Nature Hunter.... Those freaking bastards did this..... I'm gonna gut them all!!!" Konoha roared as the sound of lightning could be heard outside. ---- The sun was only just rising in the far off land of Bantia, and a single man stood outside of the mage guild Blazing Soul. His name was Jon Harben, or more recognisably the guilds resident cook. It was early enough in the morning that the guild was all but empty, and all Jon was doing was sweeping off the pathway to the main entrance. Though seemingly deep in thought as he worked, his attention was drawn to the main road once he heard the guilds front gate creek open. He looked up to see a pair approaching; one an average height man with shaggy blond hair, and the other a young girl with white hair tied back in pigtails. "Hello there." He called. "How can I help you today?" "Hello, my name is Tori Akahada and this is my cousin, Taichi Marsh, we need to speak to the guild master immedialty" She said bowing in respect as the other did the same. "March?" Jon repeated, stroking his chin. "Now where have I heard that name before?" Realising he was keeping his guests waiting made him abandon his train of thought however. "Oh, my apology's. Please come inside." He opened the door and allowed them to pass, before resting his broom next to the entrance and following them inside himself. "Sorry to say though, but the Master isn't in quite yet. He should be along shortly though." Jon rolled up his sleeves while Tori and Taichi took a seat at one of the guilds many tables. "Would the pair of you like something to eat while you wait?" The two nodded as Jon began to cook as Tori looked around to find that the area wasn't as filled as she thought it would be, "Where is everyone?" She asked looking over to Taichi as he simply shrugged and looked over to Jon. "Many of our members reside in the city." Jon said though a small window leading from the main hall to the kitchen. "Generally, I'm the first one to arrive." After a short while, Jon emerged with a pair of omelet plates in hand and placed them in front of his guests. "So, if I may ask, what brings you to our little guild?" Before he got an answer however, they heard the door creak open and a young redheaded girl walked in, followed closely by a small dog. "Hey Jon, I-." The dog barked, and she spun around to see the three of them looking at her. She backed away instantly from the strangers, but calmed a bit when she got a better look at Tori. "Tori? Is that you?" "Carra?! It is you!" Tori said running to Carra as she hugged her tightly and spun her around, "I can't believe it's really you, How have you been?!" She said smiling at her. "F-Fine." She said a little surprised. She gestured at the little dog who was now running laps round the both of them. "Chico's doing ok too." Soon enough, Carra overcame the shock of her friends surprise visit, and hugged her back. "What are you doing here though? I thought Genosha was too far away to just visit?" "Genosha." Jon repeated again. "Oh, March, that's where I know that name from. Your related to a friend of our Guild master." He patted Taichi on the shoulder, though despite sitting down, Jon was still having to reach straight out to do so because of his hight. "Should have told me so boy, I'd have sent out after him for you." "It's fine, we found this place after a while anyway. But the reason we're here is something that needs to be told to the guild master immediately" He said looking over to Carra and Tori as they were talking with Chico barking happily. "Yes, yes of course." Jon turned and entered into the kitchen, returning just a moment later with a small lacima in hand. He pushed a small button on it's base just as the frond door opened again, and a dull ringing droned though the near empty guild hall. They both looked to the door to see a man younger than Taichi look back at a much larger man following behind him, who reached into his pocket and retrieved a similar device. "Hello?" His voice echoed though the two devises, repeating a couple times before Jon switched his off. "Someone here to see you Master Davin." He side while gesturing to Taichi. "He's related to one of your old friends. A Mr. March, I believe." The younger man eyed Taichi for a moment before making his way to the guilds job board, also keeping an eye on Carra and Tori in the guilds far corner. "It's Marsh.... Hello Master Davin, I am Taichi Marsh and that is my cousin, Tori Akahada, we bring news from Master Jayapura of Phantom Breaker" He said bowing in respect as Davin looked at him with a curious look on his face Jon left to give the pair of them some privacy. "Yeah, I think I remember ya'. You're ol' Jay's lad" Davin rubbed his chin, somewhat unsure if he recognized their guests. "We've met before, but you were very young." Before continuing the conversation, Jon returned with a cup of coffee for them both, and Davin took a seat across from Taichi. "Been a little while since I'd heard from him though." He took a sip of coffee, seemingly anticipating that this would be an unpleasant conversation. "I guess it's to much too hope for that he just wants to get together, isn't it?" "An incident occurred that proved devastating to the capital. The breaker's handled the situation, but for something that my father has in mind, we need our allies to join us" He said looking at him with a serious tone, while they heard Tori and Carra laughing behind them. "Well, in terms of medical aid, you guys are better equipped to handle earthquakes than just about anyone I know." Davin took a long drink from his coffee mug, when a thought slowly occurred to him. "Though I guess if this where just about a quake, you'd have gone to the Magic Council, before trekking all the way out here to ask for help." Davin took a second to think, resting his elbows in the table in the process. "It's not personnel your after, but firepower, isn't it?" Though he worded it like a question, it sounded like more of a statement. "Yes... My father decided that it was time to end the destruction of the Nature Hunters, and we're spread very thin at this point" He replied to him. Davin choked a bit when he heard the name, drawing the attention of Jon and the man who had arrived with him. "I see. So that's what this is about." Taichi watched as he wiped coffee off his chin, then think some things over in his head. "Leo, you mind running to fetch Jaina?" He asked the man behind Taichi. "We'll probably need her input for this." Leo looked back and forth between the both of them, before hoping off the stool he was on. "Yeah, sure Dad." After his son had exited the building, Davin looked through the window to the kitchen. "Jon, I need you to give Zumma a call too. See if he can't get a hold of our little spitfire for us." Jon nodded without a word, And disappeared from view a moment later. Finishing his coffee, Davin leaned back in his chair and returned his attention to Taichi. "So it's rare to see ol' Jay turn on the offensive. Guess that witch pulled something really stupid this time, huh?" "Yes, they attacked Utopia, our main capital and our home, and the destruction was just..." Taichi said with a heavy sigh. "Bad enough to make a fun-loving guy like him turn aggressive." Davin finished his sentence for him. "I think I get the picture." He sighed as well, though thought to clarify something before any assumptions where made. "I know you may already know this, but we're a relatively small guild compared to yours. Our fighting force might not quite measure up in regard to numbers." He was about to say something when he heard the sounds of foot steps as he turned to see Jaina walking in a new wardrobe as she made her way to the master, "Hey Davin, you were looking for me?" She said leaning on the bar. Leo returned a moment later, and took a seat at the same table as his father. "The um..." Davin stopped a moment to clear his throat. "The situation we discussed a few months ago, about Genosha, has... Resurfaced again." Jaina narrowed her one eye, though she shifted her vision from Davin to Taichi, who sat with a grimace at the table. "We're beginning to call people together, but you were the closest at hand. Jon's got Zumma after Raven as well." Jaina retrieved a bottle from behind the bar and began sipping at it, despite it still being very early in the morning. "I was wondering if you knew whether or not your sister was on a job or not." "Isa's around." Jaina shrugged. "She was suppose to go on a job with the Girl Squad, but she overslept so I told them she'd catch up later." Chico's barking drew her attention to the corner and she smiled when she saw Tori again, before glancing back at Taichi. "Why? Mommy causing problems again?" "Far worse than anything, she attacked our own home, one of the most populated areas in all of Genosha. My father has had enough and requested a small team to help us" Taichi replied with a look of anger as he glared at the ground while Tori kept playing with Chico. Jaina gained a somewhat somber look on her face, before taking another drink of booze. "Thought so." She seemed to ponder something for a moment, before smiling and making her way over to the girls playing in the corner. She was carful to sneak up behind them, then wrapped her one arm around Tori's waist and shouted. "Surprise little Ogre. Guess who's here?" "Aunty Jaina!" She said smiling as she hugged back as Chico was barking, trying to regain Tori's attention as she pet him. "Yep, Aunty Jaina." Jaina repeated with pride, while Carra cowered in the corner with her heart racing from Jaina's surprise. "Come on, let's go show you around town. Isa's dying to see you again, she thinks your just adorable." She said, letting Tori back on the ground. Taking both the girls hand in her single one she abruptly pulled them both towards the back door. "You come along too. Let's see if we can't track down your dad while we're at it." Carra stumbled a little to catch up after being suddenly pulled to her feet. "What? Wait, he's not my-." She stuttered, but the door closed before Carra could finish her sentence. Davin chuckled a bit as they heard Jaina disappear down the street, before the door to the kitchen opened and Jon appeared once again. "Zumma said he would track down Mr.Tyran and his team. And I contacted Rift as well, though he said most of his team had already departed on another assignment late yesterday." He placed the lacrima down on the bar and stood at the table. "Should I call him back?" "No it's alright. Axel, Geno, and Zeke need the money." Davin replied, before exchanging glanced with Leo. "And Shelly shouldn't be part of this." Leo seemed relived by this, though he wasn't able to hide it too well. Davin however, looked back to Taichi. "I hope that's alright with you." "It's fine. At this moment, we need all the help we can get in order to make sure we can fight this evil threat and neutralize it for good" He said with a deep sigh. Davin smiled appreciatively while they waited for their companions to arrive, listening only to the sound of Jon working in the kitchen. After a little while the door opened again and a man in a long cloak and an eye patch strolled in. He was about to address Davin when he glanced past him to Taichi. "Hey their Lover Boy." He quipped. "What brings you way out here?" "Did Jaina send you Peltin?" Davin asked, turning away from Taichi to face him. "Yeah, said you wanted to talk." He took a seat at the bar, and began sipping a coffee Jon had brought him a moment later. "Something about someone's mom. Had Carra and some other kid by the collar too." Davin looked back to Taichi, hoping he would explain. "Sabriel has initiated war, sending her guild to attack our home tuff, nearly half of the city was hit, some didn't make it...." He said tightnening his fists and growling. Peltin grinned, despite the morbid nature of the situation. "Oh, that mom." He seemingly lost interest in his drink, only staring back at himself in the reflection on the coffee's surface. "Any called kitten yet? Or her sister?" He asked without turning around. Both Leo and Taichi looked to Davin, know knowing what to expect for an answer. "Well, not yet." Davin himself sat quietly for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. "It doesn't seem fair to cut them out of this. Then again, they probably have the best excuse of anyone to sit this one out." They sat in silence after his response, ether not having the wisdom or the insight to sway the decision in ether direction. Assembling the Team After around an hour of waiting, more and more people arrived and the guild master moved their assembly to an arena behind the main hall. Taichi took a moment to survey the ones who arrived, minus Jon who remained in the guilds kitchen. Two he recognised from their previous encounter with Nature Hunter; Rift Grimm, a man with pointed teeth and sharp eyes, and Isa Wondril, a dreamy eyed woman and Jaina's sister. There where about 4 others he didn't recognise, however a moment later the door slid open and a pair of mages walked through. Taichi knew them both as well, the impossibly tall Guild Ace Zumma Drumgaterand the infamous fire mage win a bad attitude Raven Tyran. A young woman in regal cloths wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, much to his apparent annoyance, while Zumma took stock of who was already present. "Sorry your first visit to Bantia couldn't be a fun one kid." He said looking over to Taichi. "We genoshian's can adapt pretty easy, good or bad" A voice said as they turned over to see June walking towards them in a normal mage outfit, smiling as she saw Taichi and stopped before putting her hands on her hips, "So how you been kid?" "Not so well, even something like this isn't adaptable, and trust me, at the moment, I don't mind the visit so much as what is happening back home" He replied to them. "We'll help however we can." Davin assured, placing one of his massive hands on his shoulder. "But first introductions. Taichi Marsh, your looking at the better half of Blazing Soul's top mages." He gestured to his son first. "Other than Leo, all our S-Class mages have been to Genosha, as well as our guild ace Zumma and our little spitfire." Raven pushed away from the woman around his neck for a moment and gave a devious smile. "Sup' Blonde?" "Other that them, we have Clair Gonso..." Davin gestured to the woman around Raven's neck, who pulled in close to him and glared at Taichi. "Terra Langly and Waylind Stoutsmen..." A woman with bandages running the length of her right arm smiled and waved, while a man in a vest and cowboy boots tipped his hat. "And Mace Gravlerock, an ex-Council mage along with Isa." A man with a mess of dreadlocks grunted, and Isa waved as well. "Other than Isa, they're all part of our strongest team, led by our little firebug Raven." "You're forgetting someone boss man." Peltin piped up. Just about everyone knew who he was talking about, though nobody knew exactly how to handle it. "We're short an S-Class. Her and her sister, who probably both got more of a reason to get in on this than anyone." "Last I checked, Fiona was off on some shopping, said something about cooking some kind of dinner, I'm sure we could catch up to her" June said looking at them as they agreed. "Well That seems fine with me, we will need all the help we can get right now" Taichi replied with a serious tone as he got up. "All of us includes her Davin." Mace said shortly. "Family matters or not, the odds of victory improve for us if we bring her along." Despite his cold take on the subject, none could deny that he had a point. "Yeah, and I don't think she'd forgive us if we cut her out a second time." Rift added. "She'll be fine, if being part of that witches guild has taught me anything, it's to forgive and forget, especially for yourself" June replied as she went to go grab her gear. "Forgive and forget?" Raven mocked with a grin. "Last I heard you talk about her was you telling Kat she can 'burn by someone else's hand'." He half laughed as flames flowed around his outstretched hand, causing June to glair at him. "Sounds like forgiveness isn't what you think it means." Still standing next to him, Zumma smacked Raven on the back of his head to shut him up, causing Clair to jump back slightly. "Dammit pyro, this ain't a game." Raven and Clair both glared up at him, but said nothing else. Taichi stood up as he grabbed his bag, "I'm sorry to rush this, but we really need to get going immediatly, we have no idea if the Nature Hunters will attack again..."He said looking at them with a serious look on his face before the others nodded. "Get going where exactly?" They heard from the doorway. They all recognised who it was however, and turned to see Kat leering at them with her arms crossed standing in the doorway. "You wouldn't be trying to hide something from me, would you?" Many of the mages in the room looked between Kat and Davin, who only stared at each other. "We... We've been called to Genosha to deal with your mother Sabrial." Kat huffed, that much was obvious. "We were unsure if you would want to be a part of this, and time is of the essence." Part way through his explanation, a thought occurred to him. "Wait, how did you know to come here?" "Saw Jaina dragging Carra and Tori around in town." She said shortly. "Figured we'd hear ahead of time if anyone from Genosha was stopping bye. It didn't take long to figure out Mom did something again." Kat's expression softened a bit when she saw Taichi again however. "Thought you'd let me know at least." "I figured with the history you and your sister shared, this might be something you may not be ready to handle" Taichi said walking over to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't give me that." Kat shook his hand off her shoulder. "You know the pair of us have more of a reason to want her gone as any of you." Raved piped up again. "So that mean we should be giving little sis a call?" Kat was about to say something, but stopped when she realised she didn't want her sister anywhere near Genosha. "You know, because she's got more of a reason than any of us." Zumma had raised a fist to quiet him again, but stopped when Raven finished his sentence. Despite his usual annoying way of making a point, he had a point. Worse was that he knew it. "I didn't ask you Pyro." Kat snapped. "I know what the risks are, and I don't want Fiona walking back in there again." She shifted her attention away from the group, and focused more on June. "Or you for that matter." "You're not the only one who has history with her. I'm going and if you want to stop me then be my guest, especially with your sister" June said glaring at her. Before Kat could think of a retort, Jaina appeared in the doorway again, apparently out of breath. "Davin, Zephyr's on his way here." She huffed a couple times to catch her breath, seemingly unsurprised to see Kat present as well. "I think he got wind of what we're up to." Mace pushed off the wall. "That isn't good. Council's not going to like us going off to fight a dark guild boss. Not if it wasn't their idea first." Isa nodded behind him, but didn't say anything herself. Davin shot up from the place he was sitting. "Isa, Mace, you used to work under him, I need you two to buy us some time." They both nodded, while many of the others began heading out as well. "Though I think this'll pretty much take us out of the running for this." "It's ok." Isa reassured him sheepishly. "I wasn't much help last time anyways." She joked with a small smile. "I'll stick around too. No use having my crippled ass slow you down." Jaina said, seemingly growing annoyed by her own words. "Sorry Taichi, but we have to change our plans. But I'll look after Tori for you till this all blows over, alright?" Taichi looked over to Tori as she was happily playing with Chico and Carra, "Very well, my uncle trusts you so he shouldn't mind if she stays here for a while, but we need to go now" He said grabbing his bag before walking towards the door. "I'm sorry son. I'll follow behind you as soon as I can." Davin patted Taichi on the shoulder as he passed, following Isa and Mace back to the guilds main hall. Before exiting, he nudged Zumma with his elbow. "Bring'em all home for me, alright?" "Sure thing boss." Zumma assured him. After Davin had departed, he looked back at the others and sliped his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "Ok, you heard the kid. Get your shit together and meet at the port in 15 minuets." He scanned the group over, eventually stopping on Kat and June. "Bring, anything, you think you'll need." As many of the mages began to mobilize, he called after them. "And don't hang around too long. You ain't on the ship when it leaves, you get left behind." "Left behind from what?" A voice said as they turned to find Kat's sister Fiona standing there with groceries in her hands, looking confused as to why they were getting ready. Half the mages had already left, though those who remained froze instantly. Zumma however spun around to look at Jaina. "Dammit, just how many people followed you here?" Jaina shrugged innocently, making Zumma sigh. "Whatever, just get moving. Kat..." he stopped a moment when he realised he didn't know what he was going to say. "Just, deal with this, somehow." He led the others out, half dragging Raven by the collar, leaving only Kat and Fiona in the arena alone. "What is going on?" Fiona said looking at her sister with a confused look, seeing her have the same face she had when she first discovered that she had a sister. Kat waited for a moment, wondering whether she should tell Fiona anything, or keep her out of the loop and not risk her wanting to come along. Eventually she sighed, deciding that telling the truth would be easier than lying to her own sister. "Fiona, Mom's done something again." This did little to make the situation clear, though Kat picked up on this fairly quick and continued to explain. "She had her guild attack the capital of Genosha, and Taichi came here to ask for help." However, Kat was shocked at how her sister was taking it, instead of being afraid of just the mention of her name, she glared at her sister, "She had the nerve to attack innocent people, just like her! Well when are we going, it's time we put an end to her now!" Fiona said with a confident tone in her voice. "Hold on. Think about this for more than a second would you?" She urged. "This won't be like the last time, when you and Jaina ran off to fight her for June." Kat took Fiona by the shoulders, making sure she was listening. "This'll be a fight to the end Fiona. Not running away after stealing something from her." "At this point, what choice do we have? No matter what happens, we need to make sure that something like this never happens again" Fiona said looking over to the wall as she looked back at her sister with a determined look on her face. "That's why Master's sending Zumma, and the Pyro, and half the other people we have that can level a building." Kat stepped away, realising she had been raising her voice. "I don't want you thinking this is some duty we have to fulfill, just because she's our mom." "If we're going to end the nightmares, we have to be there to see it." Fiona said looking at her. "No, we don't." Kat argued. "Anyone with the drive can kill her. Rift proved that last time." Kat stepped away and stood in the doorway, blocking Fiona's path out of the building. "If we're going at all, it's to help the Phantom Breaker's defend against a threat. Not to settle a score with Mom, alright?" Fiona looked at her with a glare that matched her sisters as she released the sigh she had inside of her. "Fine then" She said going inside to drop the bags. "Don't 'fine then' me little missy." Kat said, regaining her usual grin to lighten the mood. She grabbed Fiona by the shoulders and began tickling her exposed stomach. "Come on, say it. We're not going to cause trouble." Fiona struggled not to laugh, but started laughing as tears came down her face, "Okay okay! We won't cause trouble!!" She said before Kat stopped and let her breath. "Alright then, good." Kat said in her usual happy tone. She offered a hand to Fiona, helping her up off the ground. "Come on little sis, let's go kick some butt." Fiona nodded with a smile as she grabbed her bag and went out with the group to the ship, heading towards what very well could be their most dangerous mission yet. Next Chapter - Initial Planning: Beginning of War? Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters